


Not a simple baking session

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Baking with Natsuki, Creampie, F/M, Food Fight, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Natsuki comes to do some baking but that isn't all that happens.





	Not a simple baking session

Y/n p.o.v

"Why did I agree to this?" I asked myself as I was walking with a slouch out the school doors but I wasn't alone as a voice was peaking to me from the side, "so make sure to buy all the ingredients, oh and make sure you have everything set up for when I arrived" Natsuki went on and I groaned. "Why, why do I have to buy all the ingredients" I asked and she looked to me "I mean if you bake all the time then surely you'll have some spare to bring over right" I continued making the pinkette cross her arms, "well yes but I'll probably be doing most of the work so if you're to be useful then buy all the ingredient" she replied and again I groaned asking "why did I agree to this".

There was a school festival coming up and Monika decided it would be the best way to build up popularity towards the literature club and seeing I didn't have a unique task of my own, I was to help either Natsuki or Yuri, for some reason I chose to help Natsuki with baking. That was the fact Natsuki didn't fail to remind me of before saying "just have everything ready ok" and I nodded before she handed me a piece of paper, "it's my number" she said before quickly becoming defensive "just so we can set up a time so don't get any ideas" she snapped and I held my hands up. "Ok calm down" I said as she looked away for a moment "we'll see you whenever" she said giving a small wave as she left for her home and I sighed pocketing the piece of paper she handed to me and headed towards my own house.

Time skip

Me and Natsuki agreed for Sunday to be the best day for her to come over and she said she'd be at my place for 10:30 which wasn't going to be fun as I usually get up at 9:50 on Sunday so I had to quickly get ready, surprisingly it didn't take too long to set up the kitchen as I had a speaker 15 or so minutes to spare so I just slumped down on the sofa watching TV until Natsuki arrived. True to her word I heard the doorbell ring at the exact second it turned "10:30 which was something to marvel, I headed to the door and opened up to see Natsuki stood there in a white shirt and a pink frilly skirt but I didn't have much time to look at her attire as she spoke "well are you going to let me in" she asked. I realised my spot and stood to the side doing a mock bow "welcome to my humble abode" I mused and saw a small smile on Natsuki's lips as she stepped in, another thing I noticed about Natsuki over the time I knew her was her Tsundere attitude which was almost fitting to her liking of manga. "You'd make a great doorman" she teased and my head snapped up "hey, so much for curtesy" I countered and she gave a small laugh before we headed to the kitchen.

Nobody p.o.v

Upon entering the kitchen Natsuki turned into a critic "hmm not bad, everything set up, it appears you have all the ingredients" she said as Y/n stood at the room door "who are you, Gordon Ramsey" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen himself, the pink haired Tsundere didn't answer as she immediately got down to baking speaking few words other than one of instructions for Y/n's help. Whilst baking, Y/n took note of how much fun Natsuki has whilst baking as he heard her humming a tune with a smile on her face and the appearance was almost jovial, he honestly couldn't help the smile on his face which seems to catch Natsuki's sight as she asked "what's so funny". Y/n decided to be honest and explained "you seem to really enjoy baking, it's cute" he said and she froze before spinning to face him "I'm not cute" she pouted and Y/n laughed, "whatever" she huffed turning away grabbing the icing, as Y/n went to focus on the mixture he heard a groan of annoyance form Natsuki and looked to her again "whats wromg" he asked her. She seemed to be stumbling with the icing "the lid's stuck" she complained and Y/n went to help her, "no I got it, I" she certainly got it as the fluid flew off with the icing hitting Y/n in the face. "Oops" Natsuki said surprising a snicker as Y/n opened his eyes under the icing before wiping it off and looking back to his fellow baker before nodding "ok, ok" he said taking a handful of flour and threw it at Natsuki hitting her shirt, she yelped from the hit before looking back to Y/n who had a smug smirk on his lips before go to return to baking. He was then hit in the chest with an egg that left a splatter on his shirt as he looked to Natsuki again "so it's a war you want huh" he asked before all hell broke lose.

Over the next minute or so, the ingredients that were meant to be for baking were flung over the kitchen between the two combatants and both seemed to be having a blast from their battle laughing as they dodged the flour, eggs anything that was meant to become cupcakes, after ducking under another flying egg Y/n lunged at Natsuki pinning her to the kitchen wall as she was in a fit of giggles. Both she and Y/n were laughing from their little battle before calming down to look at each other again, their eyes met as they realised their current position as Y/n had Natsuki's arms to the wall pinning her by the wrists. They kept eye contact for moments longer as they gave the last few laughs from their battle before Y/n closed the distance between them planting his lips on Natsuki's, the pinkette's eyes widened from the male's actions but she didn't pull back as she froze for a moment before Y/n pulled away "sorry I don't know why I did that" he said averting his eyes. "Y/n" Natsuki spoke his name which gained his attention as she leaned her face closer to kiss him making the h/c haired male return it as seconds passed, Y/n let his grip on Natsuki's wrists go as his hands entwined with the female's as they leaned deeper.

Y/n p.o.v

At first it was just the moment but then when Natsuki kissed me I couldn't help but lean in letting my hands hold hers before parting them so I could hold her before our lips broke away for our eyes to meet, we kept our gazes locked before I reached my hands to grab Natsuki's legs and hike her up onto the air where she yelped before tangling her arms and legs around me as I carried her back to the counter where I sat her before attacking her lips with mine again. I let my hands move to Natsuki's sides as I pushed my lips against her further and she held me tight running her hands through my h/c locks as her legs tightened around me to pull me closer, "you tell the others about this and I'll punch you" she threatened pulling back and I chuckled "hey I don't kiss and tell" I countered as she smile at me before taking one of my hands in both of hers. "I like you Y/n" she continued to smile at me "I may act all harsh at times but I am with everyone, she said and I nodded, "yeah I gathered" I laughed before she hit my arm "I'm trying to nice here" she snapped before I kissed her again and pulled her off the counter so she had to cling to me whilst my hands held her thighs again.

Natsuki broke the kiss with a gasp as I held her up before she leaned into my shoulder her hands gripping at me tighter as I pushed her back against the counter but not seated as I had her pinned, her hands stroked across my cheek before she held my face into a kiss whilst my hands moved a bit and I smirked into the kiss as I planted them onto Natsuki's backside making her Yelp again before hitting my chest as I laugh. When I looked back to her she had a blush before asking me to put her down and I felt like I may have went too far, however as I settled Natsuki back onto the ground she took my hand and pilled it to her chest "don't go boasting about this" she said before living her shirt up so I could see her bra before moving that out the way, below her clothing were a pair of petite nipples and as I looked at them Natsuki blushed. "Are you going to touch them" she and my hand immediately went to tweak the little bud protruding from her chest, that was met with a moan from the pinkette as her hand went over mine before our eyes met. I leaned kiss her again as I continued my actions which made Natsuki moan into the kiss as her other hand went down towards my pants before the other met down there, whilst we kissed, Natsuki started to thumbless with my pants unzipping them and they fell down giving her a clearer view of the tent being pitched. Her cheeks were matching her hair and eyes before her hand moved into my boxers pushing them down as she gripped my phallus into her hand, I cupped and stroked her cheek to gain her attention again and she looked at me with her pink eyes. "I can't help but say Natsuki, you are cute" I smiled and instead of snapping at me she flickered a smile whilst pumping her hand as I tweaked her nipple making us both moan from each other's actions.

I changed things up by stopping her earning a question of "what's wrong" but answered by lifting up Natsuki back to the counter and kneeled down hiking up her skirt before pulling away her panties, Natsuki's cheeks lit up as I saw her lower lips moist in arousal but what made her squeak was when I leaned to give her folds a lick and Natsuki gasped her voice becoming even higher as she spoke "oh don't do that". However her actions contradicted that as her legs gripped around my head making me lick her again "Y/n" my name left her lips as my hands ran over her thighs, Natsuki placed her hands on the back of my head as I licked her pussy her moans flowing fluidly as she ran her hands through my hair. "Ah k ke keep doing that" she spoke going against her first statement and I even felt Natsuki start to rock against my lips, my tongue kept running over her and Natsuki started shuddering from the feeling moaning more and more as her grip on my head tightened keeping it in place as she kept saying to keep licking. I took it to the next level, my tongue penetrated her lower regions and Natsuki's reaction was gasp and a moan pushing my head further, I swirled my tongue around her insides as she bucked slighly panting and I looked up to see lazy eyes and mouth open. Finally Natsuki couldn't take anymore as I heard her moans of "oh oh oh I'm I'm cummimg" before her release hit and her juices flowed into my mouth.

After Natsuki finished cumming she let her grip on me die and I stood up again still seeing her legs twitch whilst her arms kept her balance steady before she looked to me again, she again gave me a smile before spreading her legs again "do you want to continue" she asked with her hand reaching for mine. Her hold pulled me to her as her legs tangled behind me before she made me look at her with both hands on my face "you sure" I asked and her smile gave me confirmation so I pushed forward, Natsuki's insides wrapped around me and the warmth was the first to hit before the tightness "damn you're tight" I commented and Natsuki blushed looking away. This time it was my hand on her cheek as I turned her to me "I never said I had a problem" I said leaning my head to hers as I continued inside until my path was blocked, "do it" she spoke before I could utter a word and I nodded pushing through the barrier making Natsuki whimper slightly as she gripped me tight.

A moment passed before she nodded to me and I retracted a slightly before pushing into her again and Natsuki moaned her hands holding my shoulder before pinching my shirt looking to me, her eyes gave me the silent line of "this needs to go" so I lifted my arms as she raised the fabric over my head exposing my torso. I felt Natsuki's fingers trace over my chest as I gave steady thrusts into her which she moaned from as she hugged me again, my hands kept a hold off her waist as I thrust into her more going deeper after every few thrusts making sure to reach better points. "Oh Y/n g go go faster" she moaned into my ears and I did so, picking up the speed of my thrusts even pulling Natsuki's hips against me for more frequent collisions to her, my name left her lips again as I pulled Natsuki into my arms lifting her off the counter. Her reaction was to wrap her legs around me as her hands held my shoulders kissing me as I bounced her against me, when we broke the kiss we stared into each other's eyes once more before yet again I had her pinned against the wall my speed picking up even more. "Oh ah ah Y/n" she kept moaning as I leaned to her ear nipping at the lobe, Natsuki's breath started getting ragged as I started to piston into her "harder" she spoke clinging to me tight "come on Y/n harder, do me harder" she moaned, I did my best to oblige as my thrusts became harder which let me go deeper each time I thrust into her "I'm cumming again Y/n" she warned before I was assaulted by another one of her orgasms.

I let Natsuki back down to the floor again as she held herself up via the wall before stumbling to the counter once more and leaned over it whilst looking back towards me, she gave a smile before lifting up the back end of her skirt and beckoned me over with her free hand and I stepped behind her taking a hold of her waist once again. I once again pushed myself into Natsuki again as she leaned against the counter with a long moan escaping her lips before opening her eyes to mine, "go on" she said and I started thrusting again, quickly speeding up and adding force to them as Natsuki's moans asked or more begged for so. Me well was happy to do so thrusting into her more and more and this time I felt was going to be last I could go as I felt a build up, "Natsuki" I grunted her name as I picked up speed more "I'm gonna" she cut me off by leaning her head back to kiss me as I went the final stretch before "guh" I grunted as I came inside her.

Natsuki clenched her hands on the kitchen counter her eyes becoming hazy as her balance started to fail her all whilst I filled her before finally I retracted myself from her leaking snatch and she gave a moan from my that before just holding herself up by the counter, after I gained my own bearings I wrapped my arms around Natsuki's waist as her breaths were still heavy "so much, so much for baking" she panted before resting back into my arms. I smiled as I held her "well we still have plenty of day, so how about we have a break and get back to baking" I suggested and she gave a nod before we fixed our clothing ,or in my case put them back on, before going to sit down. I held Natsuki as she laid against me "you should come around to bake more often" I mused receiving a hit to the chest before a laugh as she rested against me humming "yeah sure" as we remained in a peaceful rest.


End file.
